She's my daughter, love
by calovestowrite
Summary: AU. The Originals were attacked the night Hope was born. Klaus sends her and Rebekah away. Knowing that she can't keep Hope safe, Rebekah leaves her at Caroline's door. What happens when Klaus shows up in town 16 years later. Pairings; Klaroline, Stebekah, Kalijah, Delena and Kennet.
1. Prolouge

New Orleans, Rebekah P.O.V.

Everything was falling to pieces. Everything Klaus had worked for; New Orleans, his friendship with Marcel, his family, was being torn to shreds by one stupid little boy. Tyler Lockwood. The boy was so hell bent on revenge he had destroyed everything in his path including Hayley.

Hayley had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl, Hope, when Tyler had barged into the house and killed her. Luckily they had heard him coming giving Klaus enough time to pass Hope to Rebekah and tell her to get as far away from New Orleans as possible.

Rebekah had done as she was told and had ran, with Hope in her arms, to her car where the baby was currently asleep on the backseat.

'How could everything be ruined so quickly?' she thought with a sigh 'Marcel and I had just been about to leave! Klaus was going to be happy and Elijah would finally get the love he deserved!' But Marcel and Tyler had other ideas. Marcel had been in on this from the beginning. He didn't want to give the city back to Klaus and would do anything to prevent it from happening, even risk Rebekah's life. That's when she knew he didn't love her.

Why didn't anyone love her?

She was snapped back into reality as Hope started crying. Poor Hope, born into a world where she would never be safe. Her father the big bad hybrid who would fight till his last breath to protect his daughter, her mother the little wolf who had died saving her.

She needed someone to protect her. Somebody to help her when she needed it. Someone to love her unconditionally. A mum. Rebekah, all though she really wanted to, couldn't be a mum. There would always be people chasing her, trying to kill her. Hope needed to be away from all of that. She needed to live a normal life for as long as possible. She needed to meet people and go to high school and college, not run from danger at every turn. Not just yet anyway.

Who could give her this? Who could possibly give Hope the life she deserved? Rebekah kept running the question over and over again in her mind. Scanning through people not only she knew and trusted but people Nik knew and trusted. She kept landing on one name. One name repeatedly. ' She would be perfect for Hope' Rebekah thought. Hope had finally stopped crying as Rebekah turned down a familiar rode. It was like Hope knew she was going home, her real home. Not New Orleans, Mystic Falls.

Mystic Falls, Caroline P.O.V

Caroline had spent the night eating ice cream on the couch with Stefan watching old re-runs of Friends and Saved by the Bell. Tyler had dumped her three days ago (over the phone may she just add!) saying he had important business to take care of and didn't care about her anymore. In truth she wasn't to disappointed about this. Ever since she and Klaus had slept together there had been…other things on her mind.

Though she didn't care too much about her breakup, Stefan insisted on spending as much time with her as possible to make sure she was ok. ' Yeah right' she thought 'he just wants someone to eat ice cream with!' She loved Stefan but sometimes enough was enough. They had spent all of yesterday together as well as much of the day before. He had shown up at her house this morning saying they were going to The Grill and that was that. She knew he was hurting over Damon and Bonnie but she wanted time alone to mourn them, along with her breakup.

It was 11pm and Caroline was just about to head out to bed when the doorbell rang. 'That's strange' she thought 'mum's not supposed to be back till 12 tonight.' She walked towards the door wearily and opened it. There was no one there.

"Hello?" she called out into the abandoned street. "Is anyone there?" still no reply. She looked around to see if anyone was to the side of the house. 'Must be some kids playing a prank' she thought.

Caroline was about to close the door when she looked down to see a pair of twinkling eyes gazing up at her. She had to rub her eyes to check she wasn't imagining it all. When she opened her eyes again the baby was still there, still gazing at her.

The babies sparkling blue eyes reminded her of Nik. 'Your delusional Caroline' she thought. Caroline stood there for sometime thinking about Nik and who the hell this baby was.

She leaned down towards the baby, that was bundled in blankets to see a small card tuck in the blanket. "Hope" Caroline read out loud "so that's your name?" the baby smiled as Caroline said her name. "let's get you something to drink and find out where you come from tomorrow." Caroline walked back inside the house and heated up some milk for Hope.

She then propped her up on her lap and let her drink. Hope looked so precious in Caroline's arms. 'Maybe' she thought 'maybe I can be the mother I always dreamed I would be.'

Mystic Falls, Rebekah P.O.V

Rebekah sat in her car watching the scene unfold. As she saw Caroline scoop Hope into her arms she knew she had made the right decision in bringing her hear. The absolute joy on Caroline's face was unmistakable as she fed Hope the warm milk.

She could finally see why Nik loved Caroline so much; she was caring and compassionate as well as beautiful at the same time. She would be and amazing mother for Hope. Hope would learn about the world through Caroline's eyes and hopefully turn into the same kind of person she was. There was just one thing Rebekah had to take care of before she could leave Mystic Falls forever. Nik. She pulled out her phone and did something she would never regret. The phone rang.

"Hello" her brothers voice said on the other end "Rebekah is everything ok? Is Hope ok?" his voice was filled with worry. She gulped.

"Nik I'm so sorry" Rebekah said biting her lip "We were attack by a group of hybrids, I killed them but not before they killed Hope" she lied.

Everything was silent on the other end of the line before Nik whispered something that sounded like "Thank you for trying" and hung up.

Rebekah sat back in her chair and grinned, he would thank her eventually. She had made him and Caroline a family and when this was all over he would be kissing her feet and worshipping her. Maybe that was a slight exaggeration.


	2. Chapter 1

16 years later

Mystic Falls, Hope P.O.V

Hope's alarm was what had woken her that morning. She had been happily dreaming when suddenly a loud ringing noise was telling her it was time to get up.

Unlike most girls Hope's age, she liked mornings. There was something, she thought, so great about a rising sun. Countless things she could do in a day. Endless possibilities.

Today was an especially good day because it was her birthday. Hope loved her birthday. Not because of presents or cake or the attention, like most people would think. But because of the way birthdays always made her mum happy.

The way her face lit up on Hope's birthday was amazing. She always seemed so much happier on her birthday. She, unlike most mothers, loved the fact that her child was aging.

It was probably because she didn't age herself.

Her mum, Caroline, was a vampire. She would always be 17 years old. She drunk blood and could compel people to do whatever she wanted them to do as long as they didn't have or take vervain.

Hope had found out about this last summer when she saw her mum drinking from a blood bag. At first she was a shocked that her bubbly, perky mother was a vampire but soon it started to make more sense.

Her mother then also continued to tell her she was adopted. This news was expected. I mean come on it was fairly obvious. They looked nothing like each other! Her mum had long golden curls and blue eyes, while she had shoulder length brown hair and bright green eyes.

She didn't care that she was adopted. There was obviously a reason her parents couldn't keep her. Or that was what she told her mum anyway. Deep down Hope felt insecure about being adopted. What could she have possibly done to make her parents want to get rid of her? Was she not good enough for them? Where were they now? Were they even alive?

It wasn't like she wanted them to be a family or anything. She had her mum and Uncle Stefan. But she still wanted to know who they were.

Hope had now spent 20 minutes thinking about this and was now running late.

Quickly she sprang out of bed and jumped in the shower. When she got out, she quickly did her hair and makeup and ran over to her wardrobe.

She pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a navy blouse that hugged her curves in all the right places. Next she grabbed her favourite pair of heeled boots and ran as fast as she could down the stairs.

That was something she had never told her mum. While she didn't need to drink blood to survive, Hope had supernatural abilities. She could run faster than anyone she knew (even her mum, uncle Stefan and her mum's friend Katherine) and could hear what was going on from about a mile away. She was also stronger then everyone else in her school, even the jocks.

When she was younger she had kept this a secret because she was afraid they would drag her away to be tested on in a lab. But after she found out about her mum she kept it a secret because it had always been a secret. And it wasn't like she could just casually put it into a conversation 'Ok mum I'll go to the shop and buy some milk, but I'll be back really quickly because I'm as fast as a vampire.'

There was no way to tell her without it sounding like she was insane! And she knew that her mum loved the fact that Hope was human, she wasn't going to take that away from her.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls, Caroline P.O.V<p>

Caroline didn't hear Hope come down the stairs. She had been in deep conversation with Stefan when suddenly Hope appeared in the doorway smiling. Caroline rushed over to her at human pace.

"Happy Birthday Hope!" she said as she pulled her into a bear hug "I made your favourite for breakfast; Waffles with whipped cream and strawberries!"

Caroline had been up since 5:30 trying to make the perfect waffles. She had never really been good at cooking and had to call Stefan to come and help her.

Ever since Damon and Bonnie died sixteen years ago, Caroline and Stefan had become a lot closer. They had never been romantic but had become like brother and sister.

They had helped each other when Damon and Bonnie had died. And when Elena killed herself after loosing Damon they found comfort in each other's company.

Caroline was sure she too would have killed herself if it wasn't for Stefan. Stefan and Hope. They had kept her alive.

Hope was only two when Elena died but she still seemed to know that Caroline was upset. She would constantly ask for cuddles and kisses and would keep Caroline occupied throughout the day. At night, after Hope went to bed, Stefan would keep her up talking and laughing. And then the cycle would start again.

The strangest thing to happen to Stefan and Caroline when dealing with their friend's death was Katherine. She made an effort to be nice to them and was always checking up on them to make sure they were okay. After a while Caroline started inviting Katherine to hang out with them at night and they quickly became close friends. Katherine could never compete with Bonnie and Elena but she was there for Caroline when she needed it most.

With time it got easier for Caroline to deal with her friends being dead, but she still missed them. She missed the way Bonnie would frown before she laughed. She missed the way Elena would suddenly blurt all her feelings out in one go and then go red trying to take it back. Heck, she even missed Damon! She missed the way he would tease her and annoy her until she wanted to snap his neck.

For now she had Hope, Stefan and Katherine and they were all she needed.

Caroline was snapped back into reality when Hope pulled away grinning.

"Thanks Mum!" she said. Hope moved towards their large kitchen table and sat down next to Stefan. "Morning Uncle Stef!" she said as she began digging in to her breakfast.

Stefan smiled at Hope. They had become close over the years and had formed a sort of father-daughter relationship. Stefan loved Hope, Caroline knew, as much as anyone could love another person. She knew he was willing to die for Hope and would do anything in his power to protect her.

"Morning Hope" Stefan replied, still smiling. "I see you like my expertly made waffles."

Hope faked surprise as she said "What!" her eyes widening "You mean my mother, who can't cook to save her life didn't make these wonderful waffles?" She looked at Caroline who was trying not to laugh. "I feel cheated! I feel like you have betrayed me!"

Caroline couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing. Stefan and Hope also started laughing. They only stopped when someone was knocked on the door.

Hope jumped up to open the door only to find her best friend Rachael Donovan standing in the doorway.

"Hey Hope!" Rachael said in her ever so happy singsong voice "ready to go?" Hope nodded and moved to pick up her bag. Hope and Rachael had been best friends since they were in pre-school. And had always gone to school together.

Rachael was April and Matt's youngest daughter. She came from a family of five and was always happy much like Hope. Rachael was also the spitting image of a young April. She had long brown hair and deep hazel eyes that made you instantly trust her.

"Bye mum!" Hope said picking up her bag "I'll be back late tonight cause of cheerleading so no eating cake without me!" Hope then rushed out the door leaving Caroline grinning.

Her daughter was a cheerleader just like she used to be. That was what Caroline had always wanted when she was younger. Not under these exact circumstances, but it was happening.

Caroline turned back towards Stefan who was gathering all his stuff together.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" she said eyeing him. Stefan always seemed to be in a rush to get somewhere these days.

"Uh um what?" He said looking up at her "Sorry I kind of missed what you said." That was also happening a lot. He wasn't paying attention to her half the time.

"I asked where you were going?" she said more curious then before. What was he hiding from her?

"Oh um I'm going hunting." He said moving towards the door. "I'll see you later Caroline!" And with that he rushed out the door before she could say anything.

'Wait a minute' Caroline thought 'I know that look! He's seeing someone! Why wouldn't he tell me that?' Caroline ended up pondering this for a long time and sighed.

All this talk about love made her think about Klaus. She knew now that she loved him. Deep down she always had, but she hadtried to bury her feelings deep into the ground.

Caroline would have gone to New Orleans to find him and tell him all this but she had Hope to think about. She didn't think Klaus would want to be a dad. Hope was more important then her own happiness.

And besides Klaus wasn't expecting her for another 84 years.

* * *

><p>New Orleans, Klaus P.O.V<p>

Klaus was sitting in his study in the house he had built so long ago with his family. Back then the world had been much simpler. Easier to deal with. Back then he didn't have to worry about security camera's and tourists. The only thing he worried about was Mikael, and in comparison that seemed like a much easier task.

Klaus was in a bad mood. He hated this day. Even though it was the day that secured him New Orleans forever it was the day where he had lost everything.

He lost Rebekah. Rebekah was too afraid to show her face in New Orleans anymore. He had been angry when he had first found out that she hadn't been able to save Hope. He blamed her for Hope's death and even though he didn't hunt her down and dagger her he made it clear that she was unwelcome in the city.

He lost Camille. One of the vampires that worked for Marcel thought that he and Camille were in a relationship so the vampire had hunted her down and killed her. Klaus had tortured the man for days on end until the man had finally died.

And most importantly he lost Hope. His beautiful baby girl that he had only held in his arms once, was dead. Some vampire's had followed her and Rebekah and had killed his baby. Rebekah had killed the vampire's but it made no difference. She was still gone and he had never even seen her grow up.

She had never called him Daddy.

He had never seen her learn how to walk.

He had never taught her everything he knew about New Orleans.

Tyler Lockwood and Marcel had made sure of that. He made sure they died slowly. Slowly and painfully.

The only person he hadn't lost was Caroline. Technically she had never been there but she had survived. She was still alive and still in Mystic Falls.

Klaus hadn't heard from her in 16 years. Ever since they had 'encountered' each other in the woods she had refused to contact him. Even when he tried to come and comfort her, she had turned him down. He never knew why.

Klaus's head shot up as he decided what he would do. He was going to go to Mystic Falls and convince her that they were made for each other. Klaus knew he had promised her a century but he needed her. He needed her more than he would ever admit. She was the only person who had stopped him from turning his emotions off. She was the light to his darkness.

He feared if he didn't go to her he would turn his emotions off and then hell would be released.

"Elijah" he called out. With a flash his elder brother was standing in front of him. Wearing a suit as usual. "Pack your bags, we're going to Mystic Falls"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Here's Chapter 1! Thanks so much for all the follows! Please review (even if it's bad) I really want to know what you think!<strong>

**Sorry to everyone for killing off Elena. I just believe that she loves Damon so much and wouldn't be able to live without him :( **


	3. Chapter 2

Mystic Falls Katherine P.O.V

Katherine felt tired as she set out to find Stefan. She had been helping Caroline organize Hope's surprise party all day and the blonde hadn't let her stop for a moment.

There was a reason, Katherine thought, that Caroline's parties often turned out to be good. She made sure you were always working and would yell at you if you weren't. Of course today she was stressed, so that meant more yelling at Katherine.

Caroline had been annoyed when Katherine had arrived just after eleven. Stefan had been meant to help them organize but never showed up. She kept muttering things to herself about how 'he had let her down' and 'she could never pull this off without him'.

All though Katherine and Caroline were friends, Stefan was her best friend. Katherine knew this and never tried to be anything more than friends with either of them. She knew Stefan only put up with her because of Caroline, but she really did want them all to be friends.

Katherine felt bad about how she treated Stefan when he was human and was trying to make it up to him. She knew he missed Damon and looking at her was hard for him; every time he looked at her he thought of all the time he missed spending with his brother.

But Katherine had changed. Stefan knew this and was trying to be nice to her but she knew he found it hard to forget. 'Hey' she thought 'at least we're vampires. I have forever to make it up to him.'

Katherine decided to go to the Grill. The three friends spent a lot of time there and he could easily be sitting by the bar drinking. As soon as she walked in she could feel that something wasn't right.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she suddenly felt cold inside. She surveyed her surroundings. Nothing seemed out of place; There were high school students playing pool and talking loudly to each other, there were middle age women having a girls night out and drinking to much wine, there was Klaus and Elijah sitting by the bar drinking, there was a band on stage…

Wait. Klaus and Elijah were sitting by the bar drinking. She had been running from these two for centuries. One she had loved a very long time ago. She still cared about Elijah in that way but Klaus would never allow it. She feared that if she went to him, Klaus would kill her instantly.

And Klaus. The big bad hybrid. The one who had made her life hell for over five hundred years. He had wanted to use her blood to break the curse that The Original witch, Ester, had placed on him. But Katherine had killed herself and became a vampire, ruining his plans. From that day forward he had made it his mission to kill her.

That was when she had come to Mystic Falls. She had met the Salvatore's and played them against one another. She had slept with them both, but had always loved Elijah.

Now seeing them here after so long made her skin crawl. She wanted to get away. Fast. She wanted to run the way she had been running all her life. She was considering the idea when the hybrid turned his head and looked at her straight in the eye. She couldn't run now.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls Klaus P.O.V<p>

Klaus and Elijah had been sitting at the bar for what felt like forever. Elijah was talking to Klaus about something or other but all Klaus heard was white noise.

All he could think about was Caroline.

He couldn't wait to see her again. He wanted to look into her eyes and tell her he loved her. Wanted to tell her he would never let her go. Wanted to tell her that he would protect her with everything he had. Wanted to tell her he would die for her.

As he sat at the bar he thought about all the times he had been there with Caroline. All the times he had proclaimed his love for her and had been turned down. All the times she had played the blond distraction.

Klaus looked around the Grill and thought nothing had really changed in 16 years. There were still pathetic high school students playing pool, still young (and old) men and woman who had nothing better to do than drink and still Elena Gilbert standing in the doorway.

Elena Gilbert. His least favourite doppleganger. Elena was the reason two of his brothers were dead. She had killed both of them just to spite him or get the stupid cure that in the end she didn't even use.

She was the reason Stefan would never truly be his friend again. He missed Stefan more then he liked to admit. He missed his companionship and the way he knew how to make Klaus laugh.

But Stefan had loved the doppleganger and as far as he was aware they were still friends.

The most important reason Klaus hated Elena was Caroline. Elena and her friends had constantly put Caroline in danger. As far as they could see, Caroline was expendable. They didn't see that Caroline was a goddess who deserved so much more than she was given. They saw her as a tool to get what they wanted.

But Caroline and Elena were best friends. She would hate him for the rest of her life if he killed her. Klaus didn't think he could take Caroline hating him. It would be to much for him to handle and he would turn his emotions off. He would take her by force. It didn't matter what she did, he would have her. One way or the other.

But Klaus wanted her to be willing. So he decided to be nice to Elena. He would be nice to her for Caroline's sake.

"Elena" he called out. The brunette seemed to look relieved as she shifted her weight. His brother had stopped talking and had turned to face the doppleganger.

'Poor Elijah' thought Klaus smugly 'he just can't stand the Petrova allure now can he.' Elijah was smiling at the girl.

"Would you like to join us for a drink?" Elijah said ever the gentleman. Elena slowly walked towards them and took the seat next to Klaus.

"Klaus" Elena said calmly. Something seemed wrong with her "Elijah. Why are you back in town?" Elijah looked disappointed at her question.

"Just tying up some loose ends and then we'll be on our way." Klaus said taking in her reaction. She seemed to relax a bit as he said it making him wonder.

Uncomfortable silence filled the air and Elena downed her Soda that she had just ordered. She stood up like her seat was on fire and said "Listen I've um I've got to go and meet um... Matt so I'll uh I'll see you when I see you!" With that she turned and ran out the door.

'That was strange.' Thought Klaus. 'Last time we were here she wasn't that afraid of Elijah or I. What's changed?' Klaus thought of their conversation and the way she seemed to have her mind on something else entirely.

And how she flew out of the door as soon as she had a chance not asking any more about his plans. Klaus found this extremely suspicious. Something wasn't right.

"Come on Elijah" said Klaus interrupting his brother, again. "Let's follow the doppleganger she seems to be hiding something." Without waiting for an answer Klaus walked out of the Grill.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls Stefan P.O.V<p>

Stefan was walking back from the woods feeling elated. He had had one of the best days of his entire existence.

*****Flashback *

Stefan had just left Caroline's house and was walking towards the woods feeling anxious. The air was cool and crisp. Golden leaves were falling from trees all around him making him feel happy.

Autumn was Stefan's favourite time of year. He remembered days he spent with Damon when they were children. Playing in these very woods throwing leaves at each other and skimming stones in the big lake.

As he headed there now he felt a pang of longing in his heart. He longed for the days were he didn't have to worry about bloodlust. He didn't have to worry about all his friends dying before their time.

He didn't have to worry about girls wrecking his relationship with his brother.

He didn't have to worry about anything.

He reached the spot where he was to meet her. He waited some time before he saw her pale blond hair appear before him. 'She's beautiful!' He thought to himself 'Why hasn't anyone seen this before?'

"Rebekah" he said smiling. She smiled back at him flashing her perfect white teeth.

"Hello" she replied sweetly "thanks for coming to meet me. I haven't spoken to anyone one in such a long time." This made Stefan confused.

She had been living in New Orleans with Klaus hadn't she? They had built an empire hundreds of years ago and had finally won it back. Didn't she speak to people every day?

"What do you mean?" Stefan said curiously. "Haven't you been in New Orleans with Klaus? You know "ruling" the city?" Rebekah looked at him like he was insane. Her eyes started to water and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I did something." Bekah said vaguely. "Something I'm not proud of. Something that made Nik hate me. He banned me from New Orleans. I've been afraid ever since but not any more. I'm not afraid. That's why I told you to meet me here. Even after everything I've done I hope you still consider me a friend, because right now you're the only one I've got."

Hearing this made Stefan's heart ache. He felt sorry for the blonde Original. She had suffered so much. He wiped the tears of her face.

"Hey hey hey" he said calmly "I know how you feel. My brother and all my friends are dead. The only person I have, since you left, is Caroline." Rebekah looked straight at him a small smile on her lips.

"You have me." She said so quietly if he hadn't been a vampire he wouldn't have heard. "You'll always have me no matter where I am, or where you are you will always have me."

That was all Stefan needed. He leant in and kissed her. There lips collided and it was like fireworks. He had never felt this way with Elena. It was like magic.

Rebekah opened her mouth allowing his tounge to enter. His tounge darted in as he continued to explore her mouth. She did the same, trying to feel every inch of his mouth in the few short minutes.

When they finally broke apart they were both smiling. They didn't say anything else. They just lay down together enjoying the Autumn air. Her body fit perfectly with his. They lay there together until the sky started going dark.

They kissed one last time and went their separate ways.

*Flashback Ends *

As Stefan walked towards Caroline's he put his fingers to his lips remembering the way her mouth felt against his. He remembered the way his body seemed to accept hers in a way it never did Katherine or Elena.

She was perfect in every way.

Stefan was snapped back into reality when he saw Katherine racing into Caroline's house. As he moved closer he could hear Hope and Caroline laughing together and eating cake.

He could hear Katherine tell Caroline she had to speak to her about something and he heard Caroline tell her "later they would talk, but for now they would celebrate!"

Stefan couldn't help but smile at what he heard. But his smile soon slipped when he saw two figures looking into the kitchen window.

Elijah and Klaus.

Elijah looked depressed as he gazed in viewing the scene. He wore a look Stefan had never seen on him before. Guilt. Guilt and Depression mixed into one.

Klaus on the other hand was another story. He was grinning ear to ear at what he saw. Only, he also looked sad. No not sad, more like guilt just as his brother.

Stefan went to move towards the Originals but before he could take another step, they had vanished.

As soon as the Originals left Stefan got out his phone and sent a text to Rebekah.

"Your brothers are back in town. You need to leave before they kill you." He typed. He got a reply back almost instantly.

"Let them come" it said "Klaus will be begging for my forgiveness soon anyway."


	4. Chapter 3

Mystic Falls, Klaus P.O.V

Klaus sat in his private study feeling rejected. Rejected and Elated at the same time; He felt rejected because Caroline had someone important in her life that wasn't him even though Tyler was gone. He knew she had seen him in the window, but she had just rolled her eyes and had continued talking to the brunette standing next to her. He knew he was being jealous but still.

But he also felt elated. Elated because he had seen Caroline. Caroline was just as beautiful as she had been sixteen years ago when he had last seen her. She had perfect blonde curly hair, which fell into waves just beneath her shoulders, and her sparking blue eyes were beacons of light. She looked just as she always had.

But something was different. She didn't have the same look of naivety and depression as she had had when she was with Tyler. She looked happy and confident something he hadn't really seen in her before.

Klaus took another glug of his scotch and thought about the brunette standing next to her. 'Hope would have been about her age' he thought pouring himself another drink. 'She would have probably looked like that; tall and beautiful with dark hair and green eyes. The girl was nearly as beautiful as Caroline. Nearly.'

He sat back down on his large leather sofa. There was no point thinking about what could have been. His baby was forever lost. He would never see her again so there was no point thinking about what might have been.

Caroline was another might have been. If he had had less pride, he would have gone to Mystic Falls straight after he heard the news of Hope's death. He would have told her that he loved her and he didn't want to live another day without her. As usual, pride had gotten in the way. He was the Original Hybrid after all; he shouldn't have to beg for a woman's affections.

'I wish' Klaus thought longingly 'that it hadn't been Hayley that night. I wish it had been Caroline. She would have protected Hope with all her power. She wouldn't have died giving her baby no protection at all! She would have fought for Hope! Not have given up!'

Klaus had thought these things many times and knew in his heart it was true. Caroline would have been a better mother than Hayley. She would have fought till the end.

She wouldn't have given up.

After Hope had been killed he had blamed Rebekah for what had happened. If she had fought harder his baby would be alive and well. Not rotting in the ground somewhere with all the other dead humans.

Klaus didn't really blame Rebekah; he just needed someone to take the blame. He knew that she couldn't have helped what happened and that she had done her best to keep Hope alive. He had forgiven Rebekah a long time ago, but she still refused to enter the city let alone the quarter. He had lost another family member it seemed.

Klaus downed his drink standing up and heading over to his desk where his laptop lay plugged in. He opened the laptop and sent a quick email to Rebekah before heading to his bedroom.

'I have lost so many' he thought puling on a pear of sweats and a t-shirt. 'I will not loose Caroline. Tomorrow I will go and talk to her. I'll tell her everything I meant to tell her sixteen years ago.'

Just as Klaus was about to go to bed, there was a loud knocking noise at the front door. 'Who could possibly be up so late at night?' Klaus thought curiously.

He vamp speeded down to the door to find the one person he never in his wildest dreams expected to see.

"Hello Love"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mystic Falls, Caroline P.O.V<p>

"Katherine stop lying!" Caroline said growing agitated. Katherine had been telling her for the past half an hour that Klaus was back in town. Caroline didn't believe a word of it.

Klaus had said that he would never set foot in Mystic Falls again and she believed him. He was so old and Caroline knew what his word meant to him. He wouldn't break it. Not even for her.

"I'm not!" Katherine insisted. Katherine had been better recently. She had stopped being such a bitch and had started caring more for other people around her. She even stopped dressing the same way. Sure they all had to dress slightly older to keep up the act but Katherine had changed even more. She had become calmer and that reflected in what she wore. Katherine also had to pretend she was Elena in public so humans wouldn't get to suspicious.

"How do you even know all of this?" Caroline said continuing the conversation.

"I told you," said Katherine trying to calm herself down. "Elijah and Klaus were sitting in the Grill drinking. Klaus thought I was Elena and called me over for a drink."

Although Katherine's story was believable Caroline still doubted her. Katherine had become a pro at lying over the years and knew exactly where to hurt someone most.

"It's true," said Stefan cutting off Caroline's trail of thought "Klaus and Elijah were looking into the window about half an hour ago when I was walking back here."

Caroline gasped. "So it was them I saw in the window!" Caroline thought about how she had seen Klaus's green eyes in the window staring intently at her. She had just rolled her eyes and turned away. He was gonna be so pissed when she talked to him.

Caroline looked at Stefan remembering that he hadn't shown up to help her all day. "You!" she yelled at him. Stefan looked taken aback at her sudden outburst. "You were supposed to help me get things ready and you never showed up!" Stefan looked relieved that she was yelling at him about this, which was odd.

"I'm sorry" he replied hoarsely. "I've been really busy all day and I didn't have time –"

"Didn't have time!" Caroline said annoyed "You promised me Stefan! I was trying to do something nice for my daughter and you didn't have time! God Stefan! She looks up to you like you were her father or something! Remember when she was little and she would call you daddy! But no, you didn't have time for her 16th birthday!"

Stefan just stared at the floor in silence. Everything in the house went still as the three friends just stared at each other.

"We're loosing focus!" said Katherine breaking the silence. "We have a real problem! Klaus and Elijah are back in town and we have no clue what they are planning to do!"

"I agree," said Stefan not meeting Caroline's eyes "Klaus and Elijah are a problem, they've hurt so many of our friends in the past. We have to get them out of Mystic Falls."

Caroline knew they were right. Having Klaus and Elijah here would only cause trouble again and she wanted Hope away from all the supernatural. But a part of her wanted Klaus never to leave again. She had lost him sixteen years ago and it had taken him a long time to come back to her. She wouldn't loose him again.

"I don't" Caroline whispered. Katherine and Stefan stared at her shocked. "I know you two don't like Klaus but I think… I think I may love him and I can't loose him again."

Stefan looked at her as if she had grown another head. Katherine looked sympathetic.

"I know what you're going through." Katherine said moving to rest her hand on Caroline's arm. "I will always love Elijah. He was the first and last person I truly loved. But Klaus. Klaus is dangerous Caroline. He could hurt you. He could hurt Hope."

Caroline knew what Katherine was saying was true but she couldn't help how she felt about the hybrid. He had touched her heart in a way she always hoped someone would. She wanted to be with him but she also had Hope to think about.

Hope was what her life centered around now. Caroline couldn't live without Hope in her life, even the thought of Hope not being there made her want to cry. Hope had been there for her when no one else was and she wouldn't let anyone, not even Klaus, take her away.

"I would never do anything to hurt Hope but she's growing up. Soon she'll fall in love and have her own kids and I'll be able to find Klaus and have the happy ever after I've always wanted."

Stefan still looked worried but Katherine smiled a knowing smile. "It looks like we've all got a case of the Originals, huh." Caroline laughed taking in her friend.

Klaus had hurt Katherine in so many different ways. He had tried to use her in a sacrifice and when that hadn't worked he had hunted her down and killed her whole family. How could Katherine be so calm when she had spent 500 years running from Klaus, just to hear her friend proclaim that she loved that very same man?

Then again they had all done terrible things during their life. Katherine had been a total bitch, screwing up people's lives. Stefan had re-invented the term torture in the 20's and Caroline had killed innocents just to help her friends. None of them were innocent.

In that moment something changed within Caroline. She felt a need to be with Klaus. To talk to him. To be near him. She rushed towards the sofa where her coat was and vamp speeded to the door.

"Where are you going?" called Stefan from the kitchen.

"I have to see him Stefan. I don't know why I just do. I feel like there's a magnet pulling me towards him and if I don't go I'll explode. I'll be back soon I swear. Tell Hope when she gets back from the Grill that I'm out with…. An old friend." And with that Caroline rushed out the door leaving Stefan and Katherine alone in her house.

Caroline vamp speeded over to his mansion not caring if anyone saw her. It was eleven at night and there was no moon in the sky. Only a vampire would have been able to see her.

She pushed open the heavy gate and walked slowly towards the door. What if he didn't want to see her? What if he didn't care about her anymore? Maybe she should just go home and avoid him?

'No' she thought angrily 'I need to see him and I don't care what he says. I need him.'

She knocked on the door and within a second it opened making her jump. There in front of her was Klaus. He was wearing sweats and a T-shirt making him look unbelievably sexy. Caroline couldn't seem to get any words out. Klaus grinned soaking her in.

"Hello Love."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys thanks for all the support! Sorry it took so long! I know Klaus's P.O.V is a bit short but I prefer writing Caroline's point of view. So... Should Klaroline finally meet in the next chapter? Or should I make you wait? <strong>

**If you have time please take a look at my other Klaroline story Forever and Always.**

**Remember to review! I need to reach 15 before I update! They make my day and stop me from deleting the story :) xx**


	5. Chapter 4

Mystic Falls, Caroline P.O.V

_She knocked on the door and within a second it opened making her jump. There in front of her was Klaus. He was wearing sweats and a T-shirt making him look unbelievably sexy. Caroline couldn't seem to get any words out. Klaus grinned soaking her in._

"_Hello Love." _

Caroline couldn't seem to say anything in response. She kept opening and closing her mouth looking for the right thing to say, but never finding it. She had been so excited to see him, she hadn't thought what she would say when she finally did.

Klaus smirked at her. 'God,' she thought to herself 'I've missed him so much! I need to calm down and speak!'

"Stuck for words, love?" Klaus said mockingly. Caroline stared at him in shock. The way he said it made her blood boil. Like she was something beneath him? Wasn't he happy to see her? Didn't he want her there? That's what he had said after graduation, right? 'You can't hold the man responsible for things he said 16 years ago!' she thought sadly.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline said trying to appear calm. Klaus still had that stupid smirk on his face, but for a second he looked hurt by her words.

"I do live here" he said like she was stupid.

Caroline rolled her eyes. 'Same old Klaus' She thought coldly 'Always pretending like he doesn't care.'

"I mean what are you doing in Mystic Falls?" Klaus pretended to be hurt by her words and said

"Have you missed me? I mean, since Tyler died I would have thought I would be the only thing on your mind." His words hurt though they were true. Klaus had been on her mind. He had been all she could think about, besides Hope. But not this Klaus. She was in love with the Klaus that said sweet things and made her feel special. Not the one that taunted her over her dead ex.

"Yes I've missed you!" Caroline yelled at him angrily. "I came here in the middle of the night to see you, but all you've done is made me feel terrible and useless! And to think I defended you to my friends! I told them you weren't the big bad monster everyone made you out to be! I told them you were nice and kind and sweet! I told them that I loved you and that I had forgiven you for what you had done! And you treat me like shit!"

Yes, she was over exaggerating the issue but she was angry. 'Why was he treating her like this?' Caroline was about to walk away when a strong arm pulled her back.

"Caroline," Klaus said "please look at me." She turned around to find that his face had changed. He was no longer smirking at her but smiling. He didn't smile very often but when he did it made Caroline feel light and fuzzy. "I'm sorry love I wasn't expecting you tonight. I was shocked and I thought that you were playing me like you used to when you wanted something." She was about to cut in when he stopped her, pressing his finger to her lips."After what you just said I can see that I was mistaken." He grinned down at her, showing off his dimples that she loved so much.

"Let me make it up to you" Klaus continued. "Let me show you that I feel the same way about you, as you do about me. Let me show you how a real man pleasures a woman. I can make you feel things you never thought you could feel."

Caroline shivered just thinking about it. She looked him in the eye imagining everything he could do to her and sighed. Her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Not tonight Klaus" his face fell. He looked angry and she was suddenly afraid. "Trust me I want to. But let's take things slow. I'll meet you in the Grill at 7 tomorrow night." Caroline stuttered. She could see the smile on his face as he nodded eagerly.

Caroline leant forward to kiss his cheek and then walked back to her house leaving him staring after her.

"I'll be looking forward to it." she heard him whisper.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls, Unknown P.O.V<p>

The pair couldn't believe what they were seeing. A woman had rejected Niklaus Mikaelson and had lived to tell the tale. She had seemed so confident as she rushed off, completely unafraid that the man she had just rejected had killed thousands before she had even been born.

What surprised them more was Klaus's face as she walked away. He looked almost pleased that she had said no. This girl, whoever she was, was special to say the least. Not many people had caught Klaus's eyes in the last thousand years and if they had, Klaus had never really cared about them.

Klaus had never behaved this way because of a woman. He finally had a weakness.

The two on-lookers decided to follow Caroline home to find out more about her. Both knew she was the key to Klaus's destruction. She would be the one the prophecy spoke of, the one that would either save or destroy him.

Their plan was to capture Caroline and use her against Klaus. It would be easy since she couldn't see them. 'One of the advantages of death' the older one thought.

The two ghosts were following close behind the blond vampire. She was beautiful no one could deny it. But there seemed to be nothing special about her. Nothing that made her stand out to every other blonde in the country.

Caroline stepped inside her house, but when the two ghosts tried to follow something stopped them from entering. 'That's strange' the smaller of the two thought. 'Usually we can go wherever we want.'

The two ghosts looked at each other in confusion when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

They whipped their heads around to find two people standing in front of them. One was Bonnie Bennet. Her hair was short like it was when she had died so long ago. Her eyes were hard and her stance was defensive.

The person stood next to her was Kol Mikaelson. Kol hadn't changed much either. His hair was still exactly the same as before and his eyes were still full of mischief.

Kol's arm was wrapped around Bonnie's waist protectively. They were both staring at the two ghosts, anger in their eyes.

"What did you do?" One of the ghosts said moving towards the couple slowly. The ghost was unsure what was going on.

"I spelled her house." The Bennet witch said confidently breaking free of Kol's protective arm. "And The Salvatore Boarding House. You can't hurt any of my friends!"

"I didn't believe that Katerina Petrova was your friend? Why are you protecting her?" Bonnie's face grew hard as she stepped forward.

"Katherine isn't my friend," she said sternly "but she's Caroline's and Stefan's friend. And besides Katherine has changed a lot since I last met her. She's not that bad anymore."

The ghost laughed, admiring her bravery. She was feisty and loyal even if she was hot tempered at times. Before the ghost could speak Kol stepped forward and grabbed Bonnie's hand. The two of them started disappearing but not before Kol said one last thing.

"You won't hurt my family. Not again. Never again." And with that they were gone.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls, Hope P.O.V<p>

Hope was in the back room of the Grill gathered around a small make-do table. She and her friends were meeting to discuss the previous week.

Unknown to many people in the town, the five of them were the reason many vampires hadn't stepped a foot in Mystic Falls in a long time.

It started about ten months ago, after Hope found out about vampires. Shaun Gilbert, one of her best friends, had been in pieces when he had accidently killed a vampire. Shaun couldn't remember anything that had happened that night. Al he remembered was waking up to find a dead body in front of him.

He had gone straight to his friends and asked for help. He had described what had happened and how the body had looked grey like it was decaying. This had given Hope no choice but to tell her friends about vampires and soon they had found out that Shaun was a hunter.

His mandate was to hunt vampires but Hope had made him promise not to hurt her mum or Stefan or Katherine. He had sworn that he would never hurt them so the five decided to all help hunt vampires.

By now they were all skilled in various elements of hunting. Being the actual hunter Shaun was better at fighting than the rest, but no body could track a vampire down like Meghan. No one could make stakes as well as Luke. And no one could play the brunette distraction like Hope and Rachael.

All of them were gathered around the table except Meghan who was late as usual. They were all starting to get worried when Meghan burst through the door panting.

"The Originals" she said, trying to catch her breath. We all knew about the Originals. They were the first vampire's ever to be created making them stronger than an everyday vampire. "They're here. They're in Mystic Falls!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya! Thanks so much for the reviewsfollows/favourites they mean the world to me! So... What did you think? Please be honest was it terrible? **

**Who are the two ghosts after Klaus?**

**What will happen with Hope? (Sorry about the whole 'brunette distraction' thing. I couldn't resist putting it in there) **

**When will she meet Klaus?**

**I need 25 reviews until I update again.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the follows/favourites/reviews they mean the world to me! **

**Some people didn't like the whole 'brunette distraction' thing so I just want to tell you why I put that in. Hope is good at getting people to do what she wants them to do (just like Klaus). She's not just a pretty face, but she doesn't want people to find out about her 'powers' so she's the distraction instead. Plus she's beautiful like her mother (Caroline, not Hayley. NEVER HAYLEY.)**

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls, Katherine P.O.V<p>

Katherine and Stefan waited for Caroline to comeback for what seemed like forever. Katherine was sat on the couch playing make them jump, while Stefan was pacing in the hallway.

Katherine knew Stefan was afraid for Caroline. Klaus had hurt Stefan in the past and he found that hard to forgive. Just like she did. Stefan hadn't said a thing to her all evening and she was starting to get irritated. Katherine knew he didn't like her but he could try to be polite.

"Will you please stop pacing? Caroline will be fin…" before Katherine could finish the door opened and Caroline stepped through looking like a kid that had won a goldfish at the state fair. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat as she said.

"You where right! He's back in town! And I've got a date with him! Tomorrow at seven at the Grill!" Katherine and Stefan stared back at her in shock.

Klaus had asked her on a date? That was a surprise. Katherine had honestly not thought that she would see the blonde again tonight. She though Caroline would be to busy with Klaus to come back and she and Stefan would have had to come up with something to tell Hope. I mean they couldn't just say 'Hey Hope! Your mum's not here. She's with the most Psychotic man on earth having the best night of her life!'

Seeing the looks Stefan and Caroline kept giving each other, Katherine knew they wanted to talk by themselves. Katherine briskly stood up and headed for the door giving Caroline a hug and whispering "I'm happy for you" before she left.

It was almost midnight now as Katherine made her way to her tiny apartment. She had been living there for about 3 years now and Katherine hated it. It was small and let in no natural sunlight. The only reason Katherine had taken the place was because she had nowhere left to go. At the time it had been the only apartment up for sale in Mystic Falls so she grudgingly bought it.

Katherine entered her apartment to find the TV was on and playing an old rerun of Friends. She quickly got changed at sat down on the couch enjoying the moment while it lasted.

Before long she was asleep her head against a small cushion, her bare toes sticking out at the end of her quilt.

_The Next Day_

Katherine woke up after a not-so-peaceful nights sleep. She had spent the whole night dreaming about Elijah. Now that he was back in town he was the only person she could think about.

He had looked the same as he had last time she saw him; well dressed. He still wore suits everywhere he went.

Katherine decided to try and forget about Elijah for the time being. She headed out towards the Grill for breakfast thinking about last night when she ran into him there. Maybe she would see him again.

As she walked into the only place she could get good food on a morning, she scanned the building looking for the Original.

He wasn't there.

Her heart sank.

She had really wanted to see him but she couldn't be bothered to go to his house and make a fool out of herself. No, she would wait for him to come to her. She was Katerina Petrova for god's sake; she wasn't going to go begging for him. And she was really in the mood for pancakes.

She walked towards a table and sat down. This place was the only place she kind of liked about Mystic Falls. The town was full of vampires and werewolves, but here it didn't seem to matter what you were. 'Ugh' she thought 'I sound like Caroline. What the hell is wrong with me?'

A loud "Katherine" snapped her back into reality. She looked up to find Rachael Donovan standing in front of her looking exasperated. "Seriously? I've called your name like five times! What can I get you? And please don't say O-negative like last time!"

Katherine smirked at the memory. She had been in a bad mood and had decided to scare the shit out of Rachael. The look on her face was priceless. Katherine placed her order and the petite scurried back into the kitchen.

Katherine pulled out her book and started reading. She usually didn't read but Caroline had insisted that she at least try and read it. The book was Paper Towns by John Green. Katherine was only 100 pages in but she already loved it.

She was barely a page in when someone sat down in the chair opposite her. She put her book down and looked up at the stranger. To find Elijah Mikaelson staring back at her.

'God help me' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls, Elijah P.O.V<p>

"Good morning Elena." Said Elijah. He had come to the Grill to see if he could find the doppelgänger since something was off about how she reacted last night.

Elena had seemed afraid of him and Niklaus, which was new. She had never shown her fear in front of them in the past, why did she show it now?

"How are you today?" he said trying to fill the silence. Elijah had always liked and admired Elena. She was fiercely loyal and protective of her family which Elijah could relate to.

'Oh stop with the excuses' he thought to himself. 'The only reason you ever liked her was because she reminded you of Katerina when she was human!' It was true. Elena did remind him of Katerina before she had turned. He couldn't deny it.

"I'm fine." Elena said finally answering his question. "How about you? What are you and you good-for-nothing brother up to?" Elijah chuckled at her question. She was right to suspect something, but he didn't know what.

"I'm good. And I have no clue what Nik plans on doing here. He said he had some loose ends to tie up but I honestly thought we were done with this town after Hayley ended up pregnant."

At this Elena leant back on her chair and said "Why would it matter if some were-slut got pregnant?" She was acting strangely today but Elijah couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Hayley was pregnant with Klaus's child. It was one of the reasons we left to New Orleans." Elena froze with fear. She seemed terrified of the idea of Klaus having a child.

"Is the child…" she started but stopped taking a deep breath. "is the child still alive?"

"No" Elijah answered curtly. Elena nodded and sighed. We sat in silence until Elena's food arrived. Elena kept opening her mouth, as if to speak, and then closing it deciding it was best to stay quiet.

"What happened?" she said quietly unsure of how to continue.

"The night the child was born we were attacked by werewolves. Hayley had just given birth when they barged through the front doors. Nik only held her once before he had to send her away with Rebekah. We had won the battle and we assumed everything went to plan, until we got a call from Rebekah."

He could see Elena was intrigued by his story. She was leaning over the table and her face was now inches away from mine.

"Rebekah told us that her and Hope had been followed." I continued. "They had been attacked and while she was fighting them off, Hope had been kill…."

Elena was on her feet and moving towards the door before. Elijah was behind her in an instant pulling her back.

"Elena what's wrong?" She refused to look at me and pulled her arm away.

"Could you give this to Rachael, one of the waitresses" Elena said dismissing my question and handing me a 20-dollar bill. I nodded still confused by her actions.

"Elena…" I started, but she cut me off.

"By the way, it's Katerina!" She then leant forward and kissed me, catching me by surprise. It was only a quick kiss and before I knew it, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls, Hope P.O.V<p>

Hope and her friends were sitting in Shaun's living room waiting for Rachael to come back from her shift at the Grill.

They were meeting up to discuss what to do about their 'Original' problem. They were going to discuss strategies on how to kill them quickly and effectively.

Hope was starting to get worried about Rachael when she burst through the doors.

"Guys," she said trying to catch her breath. She had obviously ran all the way here. "I just saw Katherine with Elijah Mikaelson. They were talking and laughing and it was a bit weird! I couldn't hear what they were saying but it was intense to say the least!"

"So they know each other?" said Luke from the kitchen.

"Yeah, like REALLY know each other." Hope knew her best friend was probably ex aggregating. Rachael had a tendency to over exaggerate everything.

"That's great," said Hope getting irritated. "But can we talk about how we can get rid of them?"

The others nodded and the five of them soon started running ideas about the best way to get rid of the Originals.

"I know the others are important, but we should focus on killing Klaus, I mean…" Meghan was cut of mid sentence by a loud cough in the doorway.

"I wouldn't bet on killing Klaus if I were you" a man said leaning on the doorframe. "I mean 16 years ago a group of vampires tried, repeatedly, to kill him and failed each time."

"Who are you?" said Shaun watching the man intently, a stake already in his hand.

"My name's Enzo. And I have some information on the Originals that you might want.

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah knows Katherine's here, what will he do?<strong>

**What will Katherine do with her new information about Hope?**

**Enzo's back!**

**And what will Enzo tell them?**

**Sorry no Karolin in this chapter but next chapter comes the date of the century!**

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Mystic Falls, Klaus P.O.V

Klaus had been sitting in The Grill for what seemed like hours, but had in fact only been 20 minutes. He was on his third glass of scotch waiting for Caroline to arrive.

He checked his watch. 6:59. She wasn't there yet and Klaus was starting to doubt if she'd even come tonight. Elijah had informed him that Katherine was in town and was now seemingly friends with Caroline and Stefan.

Elijah had also let slip to Katherine about Hope. If Caroline found out about Hope from anyone but him, she would never talk to him again.

Suddenly the doors open and Caroline walks in looking nervous. Any doubts Klaus had are tossed aside as the bubbly blonde vampire's eyes suddenly light up when she sees him sitting by the bar.

Klaus smiled at her as Caroline made her way over towards him. She looked stunning; Caroline was wearing a deep blue cocktail dress that made her eyes stand out, her hair was curled in perfect curls and her lips were a strawberry red.

Klaus could feel his undead heart start to beat faster and faster as she came closer and closer.

"Hi" Caroline said seductively. Being here with her made him think about all the time they had spent together in the past. Even if it was all part of a plot to kill him or one of his siblings they were some of Klaus's fondest memories.

"Hello love." Klaus said kissing her cheek lightly. "Do you want to go sit down?" Caroline nodded and they moved towards a table in the corner of the restaurant. It was quiet so he knew any nosey humans wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"So," said Klaus making conversation "is Stefan waiting outside to snap my neck if I make a wrong move?" Caroline laughed at his joke and said,

"No. I told him if he came here I would follow him next time he goes off into the woods for hours on end. That shut him up pretty quickly."

"Are you sure he's not just hunting?" Klaus said curiously.

"No, he has two different looks before he goes off into the woods. There's 'I'm going to go kill a bunny' look and 'I'm going to go have sex with someone look' they're very different." Klaus choke on his scotch in surprise. He couldn't help but laugh as he said,

"He sleeps with someone in the woods?" Caroline blushed, embarrassed. She looked down and smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know for sure. I mean what else could possibly take so long? He goes early in the morning and doesn't come back till late at night. Though it must be a bit uncomfortable you know against a tree…" Klaus suddenly cut her off laughing.

"Caroline, as much as I love the mental images," Klaus said still laughing, "I think that's enough. And you enjoyed it when we had that… pleasurable experience." Klaus smirked thinking back to the day when Caroline had finally given in to her urges.

It had been one of the greatest moments of his life, having the blonde angel underneath him calling out his name. She was breathtaking and he had missed her by his side.

Caroline looked down and muttered something that made his heart stop. I he wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have heard it. He desperately wanted her to say it again.

"Sorry love, what was that?" Klaus said smirking at her. Caroline scowled at him but Klaus didn't care. "I genuinely didn't hear what you said." Klaus grinned as Caroline took a deep breath and said,

"I didn't enjoy doing it in the woods. I enjoyed doing it with you." Caroline looked so vulnerable. Like Klaus would laugh in her face any moment now. Like Klaus would tell her he hadn't enjoyed it even though he had told her after that he had. Composing herself Caroline smiled and said, "I remember something you said from that day."

"And what would that be sweetheart?" Klaus said leaning towards her.

"You said you would wait for me to come for you. You said you wouldn't come back here. What's changed?" Klaus's face fell for a second before he answered her question.

"A lot happened down in New Orleans, love. I'm not going to repeat what my brother told Katerina and what she told you." Caroline looked confused.

"I haven't spoken to Katherine all day. I didn't even know that she had spoken to, or even seen, Elijah." Klaus scanned her face, looking for any signs that she was lying. After he had found none, he sighed and decided to tell her everything.

"Sixteen years ago, I went to New Orleans after hearing that the witches were plotting against me. When I arrived I found the witches with Hayley." Caroline scowled at the mention of Hayley but Klaus continued.

"Hayley was pregnant with my child after a one night stand we had had together…"

"You slept with Hayley!" Caroline cut him off, looking furious. "You slept with that were-slut that Tyler cheated on me with! How could you?" Caroline begun to stand up, when Klaus's grip on her arm pulled her back down.

"Caroline please listen to me." He pleaded desperately. "You were with Tyler at the time and I was extremely drunk." Caroline still didn't look convinced but she didn't look as angry any more. Instead she looked disappointed.

This hurt Klaus more than her anger. He had expected her anger but he hadn't expected her disappointment.

"How," said Caroline unwilling to meet his eyes, "How were you able to conceive? You're a vampire. And the first thing you learn in Vampire 101 is that you can't have kids."

"I'm not just a vampire though am I? I'm a hybrid. The wolf gene is more dominant out of the two and I was able to create a child with another wolf." Caroline nodded understanding, but clearly not liking, his explanation.

"What happened after you found out Hayley was pregnant?" Caroline whispered across the table.

"We had to deal with witches and vampires trying to kill Hayley and the child along with my families quest to take back New Orleans." Caroline nodded again waiting for him to continue.

"Everything seemed to be going to plan; we nearly had the city back and Hayley was about to give birth. But the night Hayley gave birth we were attacked by the vampires of New Orleans and Tyler Lockwood." Caroline gasped surprised by Tyler's involvement. Klaus continued the story.

"Hayley died giving birth to the child. I sent Rebekah away with the child but it wasn't enough. Vampires, who ended up killing her, followed my child. Rebekah couldn't hold them off. She was afraid of what I would do, so after she called me, she fled. I haven't seen her since."

The two were silent for quite some time as their food arrived. Klaus kept sneaking glances at Caroline who was staring down at her food. Klaus cleared his throats and in an attempt to make conversation he said, "What have you been doing for the past 16 years, love?"

At that one sentence, Caroline seemed to perk up a bit. "I've been raising a little girl for the past 16 years." Klaus's eyes narrowed. Was she making fun of him? Caroline hadn't noticed the change in him and continued.

"She was left on my doorstep as a baby. Me, Stefan and Kat have been raising her together, but she lives with me." Klaus thought about the young girl he had seen with Caroline last night and nodded.

"Since when are you friends with Katerina?" Klaus asked causally. If Caroline was friends with her it would make killing Katerina so much harder.

"She's different than she was before. She turned her emotions on, and she feels terrible for what she's done. After Elena died I needed a…"

"Elena died?" said Klaus astonished.

"Yeah" said Caroline nervously; "She committed suicide because she was loosing it over Damon dying…"

"Damon died?" Klaus said again shocked by the news.

"Yeah him and Bonnie…"

"Bonnie died?" Caroline laughed slightly.

"Will you stop interrupting me!? You need to seriously catch up on all the death around here! Damon and Bonnie died when the other side was brought down. About six months later Elena died." Caroline wasn't laughing anymore. She was crying. Klaus leant across the table and took her hand in his tying to comfort her.

Even when she was crying Klaus thought she looked beautiful. Her tears stained her cheeks and her mascara was running down her face, yet she was still as stunning as an angel.

"Come on" Klaus said standing up "let's get you home." Caroline stood up with him and took his hand as they walked towards the door. He was glad that she didn't make a fuss as he opened the passenger door of his SUV.

They sat in comfortable silence as Klaus drove her home. Caroline still lived in the same house, which he found slightly odd. Shouldn't her mother live here instead of her? He decided not to say anything incase it upset Caroline.

Klaus walked her to the door and was about to leave when she pulled him back. Before Klaus knew her lips were on his and she was kissing him passionately.

Klaus put up no resistance and kissed her back hard and meaningful. He could taste her tears on his lips as she deepened the kiss. Caroline opened her mouth allowing him inside. Klaus's tounge was exploring her in an instant exploring all of her mouth; first fast and then slow.

Caroline copied his movements, moaning inside his mouth. Klaus had longed for her for seemed like a century. She was perfect in every way and he could feel himself hardening against her and he could sense Caroline pulling away from him. Klaus growled and tried to pull her back to find her smiling.

Caroline slowly undid her dress so that only her undergarments remained. Klaus was by her side within a heartbeat pulling her roughly on to the sofa.

Caroline gasped, but recovered quickly by pulling his shirt over his head so that his chest was bare.

Klaus could see her looking him up and down in approval and smirked. "See something you like?" Klaus said leaning back slightly. Caroline grinned and pulled herself on top of him.

"Lots" she replied sexily and went back to kissing him. It wasn't as fast as it had been before but instead was slow and deep. Klaus was about to undo his trousers when a voice stopped him.

"Don't you dare remove those trousers, that is not something I want to see!" said a tall brunette by the doorway.

"And who would you be?" said Klaus covering Caroline with a blanket. He was so close to having Caroline again when this stranger ruined it. He seemed to vaguely recognize the girl but couldn't put his finger on it.

"My name's Hope, I'm Caroline's daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? What will happen next with Klaus and Hope? 50 reviews for an update x <strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi! New Update already! Thanks so much for the amazing response the story has gotten so far and special shout out to catiadiamond and the guest that promised to spam be to get 50 reviews! You seriously made my day!**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mystic Falls, Hope P.O.V<p>

It was getting late when Hope decided it was time for her to go home. She had spent most of the afternoon at Shaun's asking Enzo various questions about The Originals and her mother back when she was younger.

Enzo, surprisingly, had all the answers to her questions. Long detailed answers about how her mother would protect the town with her friends against various different evils in the world.

One thing that worried hope was the Bloodline problem.

*Flashback*

Enzo was standing by the door a smug look on his face. He was obviously proud that he knew something that the rest of the group didn't.

"What do you know?" said Hope warily. All though the man seemed trustworthy enough you could never tell with vampires.

"Have you ever heard of bloodlines?" Enzo said moving towards the group. All five of them stayed silent, not knowing the answer. Enzo shook his head and smiled at the floor. "Aren't you supposed to be vampire hunters? What kind of vampire hunter doesn't know about bloodlines? That's a rhetorical question." He added slyly.

"As I really hope you know" Enzo continue sitting down in the empty armchair looking bored. "All vampires descend from The Originals. Every vampire in the world belongs to one of the sibling's bloodlines. When the Original of that bloodline is killed, the whole line of vampires is killed." I sat up strait, eager to know more about bloodlines.

"Do you know what your bloodline is?" Said Luke looking annoyed. "If you tell us we'll be sure to kill them for you."

Enzo only smiled at him "You can't. If you kill Klaus, my bloodline, you kill Stefan, Caroline and Katherine as well. And if I'm correct you don't want them to die, do you?"

*End Flashback*

Hope was frustrated. The only vampire she had ever really wanted to kill was her mother's bloodline! If she killed him, she would kill her mother the only person in the world she couldn't bare to live without.

*Flashback*

The whole room was silent shocked by the news. They had a whole plan set up on how they would kill Klaus and now they couldn't. Enzo smirked and began to stand up.

"Never mind" said Meghan; forever positive "we can still kill Elijah. No one we know has his bloodline."

"Katherine will kill you if you do that" said Rachael "remember she's in love with Elijah…"

"For the last time Katherine is not in love with Elijah" I said cutting of the rest of her sentence. It was really pissing her off that her friend kept bringing that up. Katherine would never sleep with the enemy. Never.

"Actually she is." Enzo said stopping me cold. What did he say? "Katherine and Elijah have a very complex relationship but I'm sure you already know the history."

*End Flashback*

Katherine was in love with Elijah? The idea sickened Hope. He was like 500 years older than her! It was weird and disgusting!

How could Katherine do that? How could she fall in love with a monster? She was so sweet and kind, like Hope had told Enzo earlier. Well obviously not.

*Flashback*

"Katherine would never fall in love with Elijah! She's sweet and kind and…"

"I'm sorry are we still talking about Katherine Pierce?" said Enzo cutting me of. "Because Katherine Pierce or Katherina Petrova is a level 10 bitch!"

Hope stared at him in disbelief. Katherine a bitch? No. In no universe was that possible.

"I think you've made a mistake." Hope said coldly.

"I don't think I have." Said Enzo "Eastern European looking, brown hair, brown eyes, yay tall? Yep that's Katherine."

"What did she do to make you hate her so much?" Said Shaun wrapping an arm around Hope. Enzo smirked at the gesture. He knew something.

"Katherine has, or had I should say, a habit of playing brothers against each other. She's done it twice before. Once when she was human with Elijah and Klaus and once when she was a vampire with Stefan and his brother Damon."

Stefan had a brother? Why didn't he tell her? And Katherine was in love with Stefan at one point?

"I didn't know Stefan had a brother." Said Hope curiously. "What happened to him?"

"He died"

*End Flashback*

'Poor Stefan' Hope thought. 'It must have been horrible loosing his brother after so long'

Hope was nearly at her house when she heard strange sounds coming from inside. What the hell was that?

Hope ran, at abnormal speed, to the front door. The sounds were louder than before and she felt her heart pounding with anticipation.

*Flashback*

The room went silent again not knowing what to say. No one wanted to discuss Stefan's brother anymore. Hope decided to change the subject.

"What about my mum? Did she meet any of the Originals?" Enzo grinned at my question slightly mockingly.

"Did your mum meet any of the Originals? Well, I guess you could say that!" Enzo was still grinning. "Klaus was infatuated with Caroline, Klaus was always trying to get her to go out with him. He left to New Orleans after she graduated college and she only saw him again one time after that."

"So she was never actually in a relationship with Klaus? He just fancied her?" Hope said reassuring herself.

"They were never in a proper relationship but they did sleep together I think."

*End Flashback*

Hope entered the room to find Klaus and her mum making out on the sofa completely unaware of her arrival. They were passionately destroying the living room.

Her mum was only wearing her underwear and Hope could tell just by looking at her just how much she wanted Klaus. Hope felt a pang of betrayal looking at her mother this way.

'How could she?' thought Hope desperately 'and I thought Katherine was bad! My own mother is a hell of a lot worse!'

Klaus went to undo his jeans still in a passionate embrace with Caroline.

Hope felt like she was going to throw up if this continued.

"Don't you dare remove those trousers, that is not something I want to see!" said Hope covering her eyes. Caroline and Klaus turned around to stare at her both shocked. Caroline had gone a deep shade of red, grabbing her blouse and pulling it over her head as fast as she could.

"And who would you be?" said Klaus covering Caroline's lower body with a blanket.

"My name's Hope, I'm Caroline's daughter."

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls, Caroline P.O.V<p>

Klaus seemed to freeze hearing her name. He started to shake violently and Caroline could see the anger building up inside of him. Caroline grabbed his upper arm before he could move forward.

Klaus turned to stare at her, anger still gleaming in his eyes. He pulled away from her arm and stood up pulling his clothes on.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Klaus screamed at Caroline. She could tell he was close to tears but was trying no to let it show.

"Is what some kind of sick joke?" Said Caroline quietly not understanding what he meant. 'What's so wrong with Hope?' Caroline thought anger building up inside her.

"Don't pretend that you don't know! I came back here for you Caroline! I have spent the last sixteen years hoping that you'd show up in New Orleans and when I finally get the courage to come to you I find that you betray me by naming your, living, daughter after my dead one!" Klaus was angry, angrier than he had ever been before.

Before Caroline could say that she didn't choose the name and that she didn't know that he had a child until tonight, Hope jumped in front of her.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Hope yelled at him. 'Oh no' Caroline thought 'Hope stop!' But Hope continued.

"Hope is quite a popular name in this area! And my mum didn't choose my name; it was left on my blanket when I was dropped on her doorstep! I think you should leave my mum and me alone from now on!"

Klaus was fuming with rage by the time she finished. He picked Hope up and threw her towards the wall.

"Klaus No!" Caroline screamed before he could do any more damage than he already had. Caroline rushed towards Hope resting her head on her lap.

"Caroline I'm so… I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…" Klaus started. Before he could finish Caroline had him against the wall squeezing on his neck as hard as she could.

"I want you to leave Mystic Falls and never come back! I don't want to see you! I don't want to talk to you! I just want you to go and take Elijah with you!" Caroline screamed tears rolling down her face.

"Love…" Klaus tried again.

"Get out of my house!" Caroline yelled turning away from him and back towards Hope. She sat there with Hope waiting for him to leave. Klaus waited a while before leaving the house.

Hope was just staring up at the ceiling not trying to move. She was breathing fine as if the blow didn't hurt her at all. Like she hadn't just been slammed into a wall by a 1000-year-old hybrid.

Something didn't seem right.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? <strong>

**Sorry if Enzo's a bit OC I just haven't seen season 5 yet (cause it's not on netflix till ****Tuesday) so I'm not 100% sure what he's like**

**Who's P.O.V should be in the next chapter?**

**Should Caroline find out about Hope?**

**Will anyone put the ****fact that Klaus's child supposedly died and Hope was given to Caroline on the same night together?**

**Review and I'll update faster :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Ho! I'm so sorry for taking forever but I had writers block and couldn't think of what to write. Can I just say thank you so much for the 109 follows that the story has so far it's insane and I love you all! I really hope you enjoy this even though I think it's one of my weaker chapters that I've written.**

**Calovestowrite xxx**

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls, Caroline P.O.V<p>

Caroline took a deep breath as she walked out of the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of raspberry and white chocolate cookies. The cookies were Hope's favourite and always helped her when she was upset.

But Hope didn't seem upset. Hope seemed fine. Hope acted like nothing had happened and the two of them were just sitting down to watch TV like any other night.

After Klaus had left, Caroline surveyed her daughter for any cuts and bruises to fine that there weren't any. Hope shrugged it off like it was nothing but Caroline was suspicious. A human didn't get thrown across the room by an angry hybrid, without getting any bruises. It wasn't humanly possible that she would be unaffected by his strength. Hope shouldn't be conscious but instead of being in a coma at the hospital, she was playing circle on her phone and moaning in frustration when she lost.

Caroline walked into the living room and placed down Hope's hot chocolate on the coffee table. Hope put her phone down and sat up, picking up her hot chocolate and turned towards Caroline expectantly.

Caroline just stared at her. Hoping that her daughter would explain to her how she had survived Klaus's attack. Much to Caroline's annoyance, Hope didn't explain how she had survived. Hope just stared at her shoes and inspected her nails. After what seemed like decades of silence Caroline spoke.

"Are you going to explain to me what happened or am I supposed to guess?" Caroline said taking a sip of her drink. Although her tone was light, there was meaning behind her words. Caroline wanted answers.

"You know what happened! Your psycho lover to be through me into a wall!" Hope snapped in response. Caroline pursed her lips. Hope and Caroline had a good relationship and were more like sisters than mother and daughter, but at times like these Caroline found it hard to deal with Hope's attitude.

"You know that's not what happened." Caroline said placing her drink down on the table. "You aggravated him and he reacted! It's natural! What's not natural is that you have no bruises or broken bones from when you fell against the wall!"

"I can't believe your defending him!" Hope yelled standing up. She was furious. Her face had gone red and if she were a cartoon character, smoke would be coming out of her ears. "Like you just said, he flung me into a wall! I should be in hospital!"

"Then why aren't you!" Caroline yelled back, standing up so Hope wasn't looking down on her. The tactic didn't work since even though Caroline was 5'7, Hope was 5'9 in flats and was currently wearing heels. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. I'm your mum Hope. I will always put you first. Always. Why do you think I'm not in New Orleans with Klaus right now? It's because I love you more than I love him. I will always stand by you." Caroline promised taking Hope's hand. Hope pulled her hand back and took a step away from Caroline.

"But you're not though." Hope said, her voice wavering. "You're not my mum. I have real parents somewhere, real parents that wouldn't let their psycho boyfriend abuse me!" Hope took another step back as she looked at Caroline's hurt expression.

"I am your mum Hope." Caroline said after a moment of silence. "I may not be your blood but I'm your mum. I've raised you for the last sixteen years with Stefan and Katherine. The four of us, we're a family. A messed up family but still a family. You were left on my doorstep sixteen years ago for a reason. I don't know what that reason is but I'm so glad that you were. One day I'll help you track down your real parents and if you want to stay with them you can stay with them. But for the next two years I'm still your mum."

Hope seemed taken aback by Caroline's words. She had tears in her eyes as she pulled Caroline into a tight hug tugging her down onto the sofa. Caroline laughed slightly and hugged her back. Caroline was hurt by what Hope had said but she knew her daughter was angry with her and that Hope's rage wasn't directed at her but at Klaus.

Caroline wiped the tears from her eyes, and from Hope's, a smile plastered on her face. She sat up straight and pulled Hope up from where her head was buried in the back of the sofa, making her too sit up straight.

"Hope I want you to tell me what really happened. No human could survive that it would be impossible." Caroline said stroking Hope's hand with her finger.

"What if I'm not human? What if I'm something else?" Hope said taking a deep breath and staring Caroline in the eyes.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Caroline asked.

"Well you see, a couple months ago I started to be able to do things I've never done before. Nothing any human has ever done before. I was able to run faster than anyone else at school or any animal I'd ever seen. I was stronger than all the jocks at school, and not like a little bit stronger like a lot stronger. I could hear things that I shouldn't have been able to hear. I could smell things I shouldn't have been able to smell. People started to do whatever I told them to do if I concentrated hard enough. It was insane. It is insane." Hope said as fast as possible.

Caroline found it hard to keep up with Hope's speed of talking but from what she could tell Hope sounded like she had been turned into a vampire. A concerned look settled on Caroline's face.

"Hope um… are you sure that you're not a vampire?" Caroline asked sensitively. She knew that Hope wouldn't react well to becoming a vampire without realizing it.

"That's what I thought and I was about to tell you when something hit me. I wasn't drinking blood. I was afraid if you knew you would kick me out or sacrifice me to the Originals, ironic right, so I kept quiet about my secret. I'm realizing now that I should have just told you when it first happened."

"Hope I could never kick you out!" Caroline says. "I love you more than anyone in the world which you should know since I keep repeating it!" Caroline said pulling Hope into another hug.

"Mum… I think we both know that's not true." Hope said. Caroline pulled back about to speak when Hope cut her off. "I know you love me, but you love Klaus as well. You don't need to explain your messed up relationship to me I get it. I know you love me and I know you love him. I can see you care about him and I shouldn't have stepped in before I should have just gone to Uncle Stef's instead or even back to Luke's to deal with Enzo. I just don't want you to get hurt and as long as he doesn't hurt you, I'm okay with it." Hope concluded a small smile on her lips. Caroline grinned back at her daughter before something hit her.

"Enzo?" Caroline said in disbelief. "Enzo's back in town?"

"Yeah, he came by earlier and annoyed the hell out of me and my friends so I decided to leave. I thoroughly believe that he's insane." Hope said laughing at Caroline's face.

"What did he do?" Caroline groaned placing her head in her hands. She knew whatever Enzo had done couldn't have been good.

"He just told us stories about stuff that happened before we were born like Damon Salvatore or Elena Gilbert. And he may have mentioned you and Klaus." Hope said with a sneaky look in her eyes.

"I'll kill him." Caroline said slumping down in her chair. Hope laughed throwing her head back.

"Please do!" Hope begged. "Not everything he had to say was bad I mean I felt bad for Damon and Elena they seemed like their love was epic or something." She said dreamily. Caroline only scoffed.

"When Damon Salvatore first came here he was a terrible person. He had his emotions turned off and did terrible things. He basically raped me wiping my memory each time he fed from me or abused me. Damon killed people not caring what happened to them afterwards. He was looking for Katherine since he thought that she was still locked in a tomb in the woods. When Katherine wasn't there it nearly drove him over the edge. The only thing that brought him back was his love for Stefan and his love for Elena." Caroline paused taking a deep breath.

"At the time Elena and Stefan were dating. And at the time they were perfect for each other. Maybe they were to perfect. When Klaus came along looking for Elena everything changed. He took Stefan away and when he came back Stefan and Elena didn't have the same chemistry as before where as Elena and Damon did." Caroline stopped because she felt like she was babbling. Hope whistled and took a deep breath.

"That's a story I'll never forget." Hope said leaning against Caroline. "Did you ever forgive Damon?" Hope asked turning her head so she was facing Caroline.

"Yeah I did." Caroline said honestly. "He wasn't the same person when he died. And Elena was my best friend I would have done anything for her." It was the truth; Caroline would have done anything for Elena.

"So Klaus was kind of the reason Damon and Elena got together, wasn't he?" Hope said enthusiastically. "If he hadn't taken Stefan, Elena and Damon wouldn't have gotten closer and wouldn't have fallen in love."

"I guess so," Caroline said. "But there is no need to boost his ego so don't tell him that." Caroline started to close her eyes, the evening's activities finally catching up on her

"You really love him, don't you?" Hope said accusingly.

"Yeah. I do. I love Klaus Mikaelson the Original Hybrid and one day I swear it will kill me."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! Some people don't like Hope because they think she's a hypocrite. I understand that but Hope is just very confused by life right now and everything is changing in her life. <strong>

**I need 85 reviews before I write again. This is not so that you guys review (well it is) but it's to take the pressure off myself so I can breath before updating again. **

**Calovestowrite xx **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hiya! I know I said I wouldn't update until I had 85 review but I really wanted to write and publish this as soon as possible! Thanks for the amazing reviews on the last chapter and I agree Caroline is a great mum to Hope and Klaus will make a good edition to their little family...eventually. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter since I had so much fun writing it!**

**Calovestowrite xx**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mystic Falls, Klaus P.O.V<p>

Klaus stormed out of Caroline's house, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He had been so close to having her with him again. After 16 years he was so close to what he had been craving for so long when it had been ripped out from beneath him. Ripped away from him by a young human teenage girl who thought she knew everything about him, everything about him and Caroline.

Klaus was angry. Angry at Caroline for letting a stupid girl come between them. Angry at Hope who had come between him and Caroline, as well as having the same name as his dead daughter. Angry at Tyler and Marcel for ruining everything he had worked for.

But most of all Klaus was angry with himself. 'I shouldn't have done that! I shouldn't have hurt Caroline's daughter! She'll never speak to me again after this!' Klaus thought desperately to himself. Then a new thought popped into his head. 'Why do I care if she hates me? I should just take her to New Orleans and force her to love me!'

Klaus shook his head at the thought. He pushed the dark, evil ideas to the back of his mind. If he wanted Caroline back he would have to earn her, not force her. Klaus wanted Caroline to want to be with him. To want to wake up every morning for eternity next to him. He wanted her to love him, to trust him.

Klaus wanted to be the most important person in Caroline's life.

Maybe once upon a time he could have been but now Caroline had someone else she loved more than she loved him. She had a daughter. A sixteen-year-old daughter.

'It should be me who has a sixteen-year-old daughter' Klaus thought with a pang of jealousy and regret. As much as Klaus hadn't wanted his daughter at first, he wanted her now.

Klaus had always regretted sending her away with Rebekah. The more he thought about it, the more obvious a plan it seemed. The werewolf's must have known he would send his daughter away with Rebekah. Who else would he have trusted with his daughter?

'Caroline.' Klaus thought bitterly. He would have trusted Caroline with his daughter's safety, but judging how she reacted in the restaurant to him sleeping with Hayley, Caroline probably wouldn't have accepted.

When Klaus finally got home that night he stalked up to his room without a word to Elijah who was sitting in the living room deep in thought. Klaus had decided that he should head back to New Orleans.

Caroline wasn't ready to come with him. She had a daughter that she needed to take care of before she could finally submit to her desires.

At least Klaus now knew that Caroline still cared for him after so long. That she hadn't fallen in love with anyone else. That she wanted him.

Klaus dug around his room throwing things into his suitcase at random. It didn't matter what he took since he had more clothes back home in New Orleans. Klaus went over to the window seat where he had left his sketchpad. Mindlessly flicking through it he saw all the times he had drawn Caroline.

Caroline at his mother's ball, Caroline at the decade's dance, Caroline at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, Caroline at graduation, Caroline in the woods, Caroline smiling, Caroline crying, Caroline dancing.

And the sketches he drew after Hope had died. Him holding Hope in his arms after she had been born, Elijah holding Hope, Rebekah with Hope, Hayley with Hope even Camille with Hope although the two had never met. Klaus had drawn Hope every day after she had died and made a habit of drawing her on what would have been her birthday.

Klaus had drawings on what he thought Hope would look like when she was one, when she was five, when she was ten and the most recent one; when she was sixteen.

Klaus is pulled out of thought by a loud choking noise. He turned around to find Elijah in the doorway looking awkwardly at Klaus.

"Hello brother, what do you want?" Klaus said coldly closing his sketchpad and putting it in his bag. Elijah moved an inch closer to him, opening and closing his mouth before speaking.

"Brother what is going on?" Elijah said trying to remain cool and collected. Klaus rolled his eyes at his elder brother. Elijah tried to show as little emotion as possible around Klaus these days, but Klaus could see through his little act.

Elijah was miserable in New Orleans. There was nothing that could make him happy after Hayley died. Klaus had never understood Elijah's infatuation with the she-wolf anymore than he had understood his obsession with Katherine.

"I am going back to New Orleans and you are coming with me." Klaus said turning to face his brother. Klaus hadn't expected the pain that was written across his brother's face before Elijah managed to compose himself.

"What about Caroline? Has she agreed to come with us?" Elijah said. Klaus felt anger rise within him but he managed to keep his face straight.

"No. I plan to call Rebekah and ask her to return as well." Klaus said moving away from Caroline onto a topic he knew Elijah would want to talk about.

"You're forgiving her? After everything that happened with Marcel and Hope?" Elijah asked the joy clear in his tone.

"Yes, I realize now that Rebekah wasn't at fault for what happened to Hope. I just needed someone to blame and our dear sister was the obvious target. I hope that we can move on from this issue and become a family again. Just the three of us."

"Brother that sounds good but…" Elijah started before Klaus cut him off.

"But what? What do you want Elijah? What do I have to do to get you to come with me to New Orleans?" Klaus half begged. Klaus wanted his siblings by his side.

"Katerina Petrova." Elijah answered simply. Klaus clenched his fists. 'How come everything always comes down to Katherine Pierce?" Klaus thought annoyed at his brother for bringing her up. "You give her a full pardon for what she did and I will return with you to New Orleans and I will make sure Rebekah does as well."

"Fine. I will forgive Katherine for what she has done. She can stop running from me." Klaus said begrudgingly. He would do anything for his family. Even make peace with his oldest enemy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mystic Falls, Unknown P.O.V<p>

The two ghosts were watching Klaus as he and Elijah spoke about New Orleans in dismay. They had followed him from Caroline's house, where they had been watching through the window, to the Mikealson Manor. Bonnie had seemed to forget to spell the mansion so they could watch their family members as they pleased.

Klaus returning to New Orleans ruined their plans to return back to earth. They needed Klaus and Hope in the same place on the full moon which was tomorrow night.

The younger ghost was becoming more and more anxious that they were never going to return.

"Klaus returning to New Orleans ruins everything! Our plans are destroyed! What do we do?" The ghost said voicing the elder ghosts concerns.

"Finn you worry to much! We must prepare to do the spell at the next full moon after tomorrow and hope that either Niklaus returns or that Caroline and Hope follow him."

"Yes Mother you are right." Finn said with a sigh.

"Of course I am," Ester replied. "We will return to earth and rid the world of Niklaus and vampires once and for all."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mystic Falls, Damon P.O.V<p>

Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Kol were all gathered in Caroline's living room watching the scene play out before them. The ghosts hadn't noticed Finn and Ester outside the window as they were to busy watching what was happening to the living.

Caroline and Hope had fallen asleep on the sofa while the ghosts sat in silence wondering what was going to happen next. Damon was the first to break the silence.

"I can't believe that they haven't figured it out yet." He stated ignoring the looks he was receiving from Bonnie and Elena.

"I agree with you their, mate." Kol said rapping his arm around Bonnie who leant back into his chest. Damon and Kol had become friends on The Other Side. They would never be as close as Alaric and Damon or even Enzo and Damon, but they were still friends.

"If we were alive right now, we wouldn't have guessed either." Bonnie said, always the word of wisdom.

"I would have figured it out Bon Bon." Damon said pulling Elena closer. Bonnie just rolled her eyes at him.

"You wouldn't have, I mean Elijah hasn't figured it out yet and he knows everything." Kol said standing up from the sofa and pacing up and down the room.

"He has a point." Elena said. "I just can't believe Rebekah was able to keep it a secret for so long without telling anyone."

"You know what I can't believe? I can't believe that my baby brother hooked up with Barbie Klaus!" Damon said getting angry. He didn't approve of Stefan and Rebekah's relationship and made a point of telling everyone at every opportunity.

"Can we move on from Stefan and Rebekah, please?" Bonnie asked. "We have bigger issues to worry about like Finn and Ester."

Damon had to agree with her. Finn and Ester were a bigger problem than Stefan dating Rebekah. But only just.

"What are they even planning to do?" Elena asked innocently. Only Bonnie and Kol knew what was really happening with Ester and Finn and were yet to tell them. Bonnie and Kol shared a look before Kol answered the question.

"My mother and Finn plan on using the energy of the full moon and Hope's natural powers to bring themselves back to life. To do the spell they need Klaus and Hope to be in the same on the full moon. The spell will kill Hope but only weaken Klaus making him easy to kill." Kol said with a sigh. "Then when Klaus is dead they plan on killing Rebekah and Elijah killing all vampires on earth since when they return Finn will be human."

Damon and Elena just stared back at them in shock. Kill Klaus? Killing Klaus was impossible, as they knew from experience.

"Will it actually work? Will Klaus really die?" Damon said in shock. He may not like Klaus but he didn't want Stefan or even Caroline to die.

"Yes. If they succeed in their plan, Klaus will die."

* * *

><p><strong>So you may not remember but a while ago (like chapter 3) I put ghosts into the story. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue with it but I decided this morning that I would. Not one person thought it was Finn so I decided to make it Finn.<strong>

**I really wanted to include Damon and Elena in the story as well as Kol and Bonnie since I'm a big Delena and Kettet shipper!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Calovestowrite xx **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry for taking a while to update this took me so long to write! I think I wrote this chapter two or three times before I was even remotely happy with it! Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I have checked it but I have ****dyslexia (or at least that's what I tell people who ask me why I can't spell to save my life). **

**To anyone who also reads my story Always and Forever, the reason I have taken it down is because I couldn't see how to continue it. But don't worry I will be re-writing and re-posting the story at some point in the future! **

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this but oh well! I obviously don't own TVD or TO because if I did Hayley would't be a character and Klaus wouldn't have moved to New Orleans. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls, Katherine P.O.V<p>

Katherine couldn't sleep all night. She had tried to go to bed early to get her mind off everything, but just ended up tossing and turning all night long. She tried reading to distract herself but it didn't work. She tried watching TV but not even season 1 & 2 of Game of Thrones could distract her.

All Katherine could think about was Elijah and what he had told her about Klaus. Klaus had had a child with Hayley, who was a total bitch, and hadn't told Caroline a single thing about it from what she knew. That very same child had died 16 years ago, making Klaus go into a sort of vampire-depression to which Caroline seemed to be his 'only salvation'. Maybe he didn't say exactly that but it was easy to read in-between the lines.

At four in the morning, Katherine finally gave into fatigue and fell asleep dreaming of when she first met Elijah so long ago in England. Katherine was young then, young and naïve. Katherine thought her life was finally going right before she found out about the sacrifice and had to run from the only man who had ever loved her. The only man she had ever loved.

Katherine groaned as her alarm clock went off at eight o'clock, waking her from her four-hour sleep. 'Why do I have an alarm, again?' Katherine thought begrudgingly to herself.

Getting out of bed seemed to be less of a challenge than usual. Katherine hated to admit it, but she was excited to see Elijah again. The way they had kissed yesterday had left her wanting more. Katherine regretted ending the kiss and more so running away afterwards. Flickers of doubt swelled in her mind 'What if he was only talking to me yesterday because he thought I was Elena?' 'What's going to happen now? Will he want to talk to me again?'

'It was crazy' Katherine thought smacking her hand over her head. 'I'm over 500 years old and I'm acting like a stupid teenager!'

Deciding that a shower would calm her down, Katherine set off to make herself presentable at least. All the tossing and turning had given her bed head and she had large circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

Katherine finally emerged from the shower 20 minutes later looking fresher and perkier, as Caroline would say. Katherine walked towards her wardrobe in desperate need of something that would make Elijah drool all over her.

After a while, Katherine finally decided on what to wear. She had tight black shorts on, that showed off her curves, with a black crop top and a checked shirt over the top, which she had left unbuttoned so that her flat stomach was showing. Katherine finished her outfit with her favourite stiletto heels and her leather handbag.

Katherine's hair had been left to dry naturally giving her the sexy beach look she'd been hoping for as she practically ran into her kitchen to grab some food before going round to Caroline's and then going to find Elijah.

It was so stupid. She had been running from Klaus and Elijah for centuries yet she still wanted to run into Elijah's arms and never let go. 'I have been spending to much time with Caroline and her stupid chick flicks' Katherine thought with a slight grin.

Caroline had had such a positive effect on her life in recent years, making her a better person. No she wasn't Saint Elena but she wasn't as much as a bitch anymore. Katherine hugely regretted what she had done to Caroline in the past. Killing the blonde for her own selfish needs was wrong and Katherine tried to make up for her mistake, but nothing could turn back time. That was a lesson Katherine knew too well.

The mistakes she had made throughout her life were endless but the ones she regretted most were the ones concerning Elijah. If she had just listened to him years ago her life would have turned out differently. Katherine may have had the life she had always wanted with a family and an adoring husband, instead Katherine had had a life on the run hiding in the shadows always looking behind her shoulder for potential threats.

Shaking her head, Katherine snapped herself back into reality. The past was in the past and it was best to just move on with her life instead of wallowing in regret.

Walking over to the counter Katherine set about getting herself something to eat for breakfast. All that tossing and turning in the night had made her hungry and right now all she wanted was blood.

Katherine had recently begun drinking from blood bags instead of the vein like she use to. Drinking from blood bags, even though they were slightly disgusting, made her feel better about herself. She didn't have to be a 'soul-less monster' like many had called her in the past. No, she could be good and not kill anyone to get blood.

Finishing of her mug of blood, Katherine was about to head over to Caroline's when she saw a note on her coffee table that hadn't been there last night before she went to bed. Walking over to examine it Katherine saw that the note was from Elijah and her heart swelled. The note read;

"My dearest Katerina,

I feel like I should apologize for not recognizing you yesterday. Since I cannot be with you in person to tell you, this note will have to do. My brother and I are returning to New Orleans, and by the time you read this we shall be gone. I just want you to know that you are free. Klaus has agreed to stop chasing you. Katerina my darling, you can stop running. I love you Katerina and I hope one day you will come to New Orleans, to me, and we can make up for 500 years of lost time.

Yours Always,

Elijah."

Katherine felt a dear roll down her eye as she finished reading the note. Elijah loved her. He loved her and he was leaving her. But the note showed promise for the future. Promise that one day they would be together again.

At times like these Katherine wished she had never been the doppelgänger. She wished that when she had fled Bulgaria, Elijah had fallen in love with her without the worry that Klaus would sacrifice her in his ritual. Katherine wished she and Elijah could have just been happy all these years. She wished that they had been together instead of apart.

Drying her eyes Katherine picked up the note and sped out the front doors, running as fast as she could. She didn't stop running until she was outside Caroline's house her tears falling once more.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls, Caroline P.O.V<p>

"He what!" Caroline practically shouted, spilling her coffee. Katherine had just told her about Klaus and Elijah leaving for New Orleans and she wasn't taking the news well.

"They're gone, Care. They left for New Orleans last night." Katherine replied, grabbing some paper towels to clean up the mess Caroline had, unintentionally, made.

"Katherine," Caroline said turning to face her best friend, "if you're lying to me about this to make me angry at Klaus I swear to god-"

"I swear I'm not lying! Why would I lie? I didn't want them to leave either. I liked having Elijah back!" Katherine cut her off. Caroline sat down on the kitchen counter, head in hands.

Caroline couldn't believe Klaus! They had one small, well huge, fight and he just ran away as fast as he could? Unbelievable! How were they even supposed to attempt a relationship if he didn't even try to get past the bumps in the road?

Caroline knew she shouldn't have trusted him to stick around when things got tough. He had slept with Hayley and not told her about it, hadn't he? That should have been her first clue that he wasn't reliable, as he had waited 16 years to tell her about it. He's had a child with Hayley and not told her about it. Clue number two of why she shouldn't have trusted him.

"Hello? Earth to Caroline?" Katherine said, clicking her fingers in front of Caroline's eyes.

"Sorry what? I wasn't paying attention." Caroline said with a sheepish smile. Katherine laughed.

"Don't worry about it! All I said was that I wish Elijah had said goodbye rather than have just left me a note." Katherine said. Caroline's head snapped up with interest.

"He left you a note? What did it say?" Caroline's eyes shone with hope. Maybe, just maybe, the note said something about why Klaus had left without saying goodbye. Seeing Caroline's hope, Katherine sighs.

"It doesn't say anything about Klaus if that's what you want to know." Caroline's face dropped. Remembering quickly that this wasn't about her, she signaled for Katherine to continue. "It basically said that Klaus had given me my freedom. That he's no longer chasing me." Caroline squealed, knowing how much this news meant to her friend.

"But the note also said that Elijah still loves me and wants to be with me." Katherine continued. "He wants me to come to New Orleans at some point so that we can be together."

"Oh my god!" Caroline squealed again. "That's amazing! So what are you going to do? Are you going to go?" Caroline asked, extremely excited for Katherine and the possibility of her best friend getting her happily ever after.

"I want to go, obviously I want to go. But not right now, I can't leave you and Hope it wouldn't be fair on…" Katherine started but was cut off by Caroline, who had jumped up from the counter and was now standing in front of Katherine.

"Katerina Petrova." Caroline said, using Katherine's real name for effect. "You are not going to let me and my life from standing in the way of what you clearly want. I think it's time to bring bitchy Katherine back. Bitchy Katherine wouldn't put up with this and right now I prefer her to you!" Caroline stated.

"Hey…" Katherine started but before she could defend herself, Stefan walked through the door exclaiming loudly,

"Did you hear the Originals had left town?" Stefan said almost yelling. Caroline turned to face him scowling.

"Hello to you to!" She said. "Will you stop shouting? Hope is still in bed and…"

"No I'm not." Hope said, walking into the room and effectively cutting Caroline off. Hope was still in her pj's and wearing a dressing gown. "I heard what you and Aunt Kat were saying and I was interested so I decided to come down early to hear all the gossip." She said playfully.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her daughter, laughing.

"Yeah, we know the Originals left we were just talking about it. The question is how did you know? I didn't realize you and Klaus were so close again." Katherine said narrowing her eyes. Caroline crossed her arms realizing the same thing as Katherine. Stefan was hiding something from them.

"I'm not. Rebekah texted me that Klaus and Elijah were leaving last night when I was asleep…" Realizing that he had slipped up Stefan trailed off.

"Rebekah? As in Rebekah Mikaelson?" Hope said laughing quietly. "God you've all got it bad." Hope stated taking a sip of her coffee.

At Hope's words Stefan went bright red and everything started to click inside Caroline's mind. Rebekah was Stefan's mystery girl.

"Rebekah's the one you keep going of to have sex with in the woods?" Caroline said, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "I should have guessed! You guys obviously have the history, it was so obvious!"

Katherine spat out her tea she had just swallowed and burst out laughing, manically. Even Hope was chuckling at Caroline and Stefan. When Caroline turned around to look at Hope smiling, a flash of recognition crossed her mind.

The way Hope was sitting, laughing even smiling reminded her of the one person she didn't want to think about right now; Klaus.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? This is the longest chapter I've written so far! I know Katherine was kind of 'Elena-ish' but 'bitchy' Katherine will be back at some point hopefully! Please review because reviews make me happy and encourage me to write more! <strong>

**Calovestowrite xx **


End file.
